Imaginary Friend
by Zaphias
Summary: [taito, AU] Have you ever set something down, like your keys or a glass of water, and had it move to a different spot? Think it's just a coincidence? Think again. Chapter seven--FINALLY!
1. The Invisible Boy

Disclaimer - Yes, it's finally happened! I own Digimon! Oh, did I mention I'm a perpetual liar? Heh.

A/N: Ever had someone call you crazy because you talk to people that they can't see? Like, a ghost. I have--Not recently, but I have before. The paranormal is awesome. Now everyone will think I'm insane because I talk to 'invisible people', great.

**Imaginary Friend  
Chapter.One**

Have you ever set something down, like your keys or a glass of water, and had it move to a different spot. You would swear up and down that you didn't put it there, but then just come to the conclusion that you _must_ have because it couldn't just get up and move by itself. Do you actually think it's you 'forgetting' you put it there? That it's just a coincidence? Think again.

Ghosts.

Ghosts will move things you've set down just to get your attention. To mess with your head, to get you to think a little bit; keep you on your toes. But, the first thing someone thinks when they think of ghosts are evil demons that are out for revenge on the living. That's not always the case. Most ghosts are harmless and just have unfinished business. Stuck in limbo, whichever.

What about the ones who aren't really ghosts at all, but are more like dreams. Dreams that are real, that you see and talk to. Dreams that come alive and are real people. Most people they're just part of their imagination, they ignore these 'dreams'. People that believe these 'dreams' to be real are usually pronounced mentally insane... Unless you're under the age of ten. Imaginary friends are quite common with younger kids. But, what if those imaginary friends were real?

What if they were sitting right next to you? Right now. That's right, look over your shoulder... No one there, huh? Not everyone can see them. Not the average person at least. That's why kids can see them, they still believe in the paranormal. They believe anything is possible--once you reach a certain age people start to laugh at you. Maybe that's why we all start to 'grow up', as all the older ones say.

So now you're probably wonder--what is it--ghosts, dreams, or imaginary friends? Well, somewhat of them all put together. But, they're all around you... Watching you. Heh, let's hope they have the decency to not watch when you're dressing or in the shower. Those would be called the perverts.

Anyway, getting off topic. What would you do if one day you woke up and could see one of those paranormal beings? What if you walked into the living room and had them sitting on your couch watching television... No one even second glancing at them? You'd be scared shitless too. On top of that, when you talked to that being, everyone around you looked at you as if you had gone insane. Wouldn't be much fun, right? You're right--it's all down hill from there. 

#$#$#$#$#$

When Taichi awoke in a cold sweat, his sheets damp, he vowed never to watch television shows about the paranormal again. Especially right before he went to bed. They always gave him weird dreams, dreams that weren't necessarily nightmares, but didn't exactly make him feel all warm and fuzzy either.

Throwing the blanket and sheets off of his body, he crawled out of bed. He needed a shower, so decided to take a quick one. He was in and out in a matter of about twenty minutes. He got dressed and walked out into the living room.

"Good morning," he said haphazardly. He yawned as he made his way into the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. As he poured his breakfast, he glanced up into the living room; then looked down again. He looked up again quickly, swearing that he had seen another person sitting on the couch next to Hikari, but no one was there. He shook his head, muttering, "Too early for this shit."

He sat down at the table and ate his breakfast, not giving it a second thought. Once he was done with his breakfast, his next destination was the bathroom once again. He looked at himself in the mirror--he looked like crap, the dark circles under his eyes weren't very attractive. Taichi just sighed and grabbed his tooth brush. Looking down, he turned on the faucet. He looked back up quickly as he waited for the water to get luke-warm. He spun around quickly, looking around the room.

"I could have swore..." he muttered to himself as he turned back towards the counter. He ran his toothbrush under the running water, then opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the toothpaste. He put the toothpaste on the brush and placed the tube back in the cabinet, then shut the cabinet. Taichi began to brush his teeth, watching in the mirror carefully.

"Not too bad," he heard echo through the bathroom. He looked around quickly, but saw no one. He stared at himself in the mirror for a few long moments before shrugging, shaking his head.

"You're going crazy, Yagami."

Taichi left the bathroom and went back out into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, he grabbed the remote.

"Your sister and I are going out, Taichi. Be home soon," his mother said. Taichi nodded.

"Okay, mom. See you when you get back," he replied with a lazy half-wave. His father was working, so that meant he'd have the whole house to himself. Not like he was overjoyed though. It just meant that he would be bored most of the day. No big deal. 

The door shut and Taichi was left alone. He sighed, starting to channel surf. There wasn't anything good on the television anyway... Nothing but cartoons and Taichi wasn't in the mood to watch them. So, he decided on some talk show.

"Why does he always choose _these_ shows? Cartoons are more educational, and that's even an exaggeration."

Taichi froze. Who was talking? He knew it wasn't himself because his mouth hadn't moved. He glanced to his right, but didn't really move his head to get a better look.

"Hello?" he questioned to the empty room. He waited for a few minutes, but heard no reply. He sighed in relief. "You're going insane." It was silent for a few minutes before Taichi heard the voice again.

"Why does he always talk to himself? He acts like there's another person sitting here listening."

When Taichi heard it this time, he jumped up off the couch and searched the room frantically.

"Who's there?"

"Maybe he's going crazy...?"

The voice was to his left, his body spun around--facing the voice--instantaneously. His eyes landed on a boy, not younger than himself. He yelped and jumped back upon seeing this boy sitting on the leather chair.

"Who are you?" Taichi asked, his face pale. The young boy glanced around himself; then back up at Taichi.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked back, pointing to himself. Taichi nodded, his mouth hanging open. "Oh, you can see me?"

"Am I not supposed to be able to or something?" Taichi asked quickly, awaking from his stupor. "Who are you?"

"I'm whatever you think I am," the boy said honestly, shrugging his shoulders--a smile upon his face. Taichi shook his head as if trying to get rid of all the jumbled thoughts going through his head.

"That's not what I asked... _Who_ are you?"

"Yamato," he answered lazily, a yawn escaping his mouth.

"Yamato?" Taichi repeated. Yamato rose from his spot on the leather chair gracefully. He stood face to face with Taichi.

Flicking the brunet's nose, he laughed, "That's what I said."

Taichi stared at the boy, dumbfounded. How could he have gotten into the apartment? It didn't make any sense. There was no way... Taichi went through all the possibilities in his head, but none of them were even possible. 

"How'd you get in here?" he asked finally as he watched Yamato walk around the living room. Upon hearing the question, Yamato stopped abruptly and looked at Taichi, laughing. "What?" Taichi asked defensively. Yamato held his gut and shook his head.

"Nothing, it was just a funny question."

"How was that a funny question? I'm not laughing, so neither should you. There's nothing funny."

Yamato sighed, letting out a final chuckle. "I've always been here. You just never cared to notice."

This time Taichi let out a loud laugh. Was this boy insane? Seriously, there was no way he could have been in the apartment for more than a few minutes after his sister and mother left.

"That's not possible. What are you saying, that you're some kind of ghost?" he joked, not really being serious.

"I suppose you could say that," Yamato replied. "Though, ghost makes it sound like I'm dead... I've never died."

Taichi shook his head. This boy wasn't making any sense. How...? What...? Huh...? He would solve this problem though, by pushing Yamato out of the apartment. So, the brunet grabbed Yamato by his shoulders and moved him around the living room, heading for the door. But, before he made it past the hallway the boy vanished. Leaving Taichi's hands feeling empty--as if there hadn't been anything there to begin with. 

He stood there, staring at his hands. He was hallucinating. He had to be.

---

Aero: I started a new story, if you couldn't tell. Just something that's been in the back of my mind for some time, I finally decided to dig it up and let you fine people read it. Not something that's going to be very long, but we could all use some more Taito... Am I right? Eh, maybe this idea is kind of dumb though. I don't know, but review anyway, okay? Tell me what you think... I know it's incredibly stupid... Not my best work, but whatever. Now I'm off to work on GHF... Since I've been promising another chapter. -_-;; 


	2. Disappearing Act

Disclaimer - It's never going to change.

A/N: You're all incredibly awesome. I never expected many reviews. I'm glad everyone likes it, I know I do. It's tons of fun to write... So I'll probably be updating this one often. Not that I don't enjoy writing the others, this one has stole my attention for right now... Only because I'm excited about it!

**Imaginary Friend  
Chapter.Two**

Taichi tried to forget the incident that happened earlier that morning. It wasn't a soothing thought, thinking you were hallucinating--going crazy. He didn't mention it to his mother when her and his sister returned from their day out. But, after some hard thinking, he decided to ask Hikari--hypothetically. It wasn't like he had anything to lose--she already thought he was kind of weird. 

"Hey, sis?" he called walking into her room. She turned around in her swivel chair and looked at him. "Can I ask you about something?"

"Sure."

Taichi nodded. "Do you know anyone by the name of Yamato?" Hikari shook head. "Oh."

"Why do you ask?" she asked curiously. Taichi just shrugged, not really wanting to say.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" he asked randomly, trying to sound nonchalant. 

Hikari stared at her brother for a few long moments, scrutinizing him with her gaze. She was puzzled by his question. Why would he be asking _her_ something like that? She almost thought he was joking. 

"Sure, I suppose they could be real," she answered finally. "Do you?" Taichi looked at her like she was crazy.

"Of course not. That's childish."

Hikari rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She turned back around in her chair--facing her computer. She ignored her brother until he left the room. He was so _ weird_ at times.

#$#$#$#$#$

Taichi went into his room, sighing as he opened his door. He was stupid to even attempt to talk about it with Hikari. Though, he hadn't really talked about it, had he? Guess he kind of chickened out...?

The brunet sighed as he fell onto his bed. Maybe he just needed a nap; maybe when he woke up he'd feel better and forget about it. He closed his eyes, his hands behind his head, and sighed. He didn't even make an effort to remove his shoes. He laid there for almost a half-hour before he started to dose off.

"You could _at least_ take off your shoes," a very familiar voice said. Taichi's face scrunched into a confused expression. "You're getting your bed filthy."

Taichi opened his eyes and looked about the room, but saw no one. Shaking his head, he relaxed; closing his eyes again.

"Hey," the voice called, it seemed closer somehow. Taichi moved his head to the side, looking at the empty spot on his bed next to him. Though, the spot wasn't so empty. He yelped as his body jerked awake--tumbling to the floor.

"What the hell?! I thought I got rid of you! What do you _want_?!" he managed to get out, his words bound together as if they were one big sentence. Yamato smirked.

"Did I scare you? I'm terribly sorry," though there was no conviction in his voice. A confused expression washed over his face after a few moments. "Got rid of me? You really must be crazy."

Taichi scrambled up to a standing position from his spot on the floor. He stared at the boy laying on his bed. 

"How did you do that?" Taichi asked suddenly.

"Do what?"

"You disappeared, then just--POOF!--reappeared."

The statement earned a chuckle out of the boy. "I don't--POOF!--appear, sorry. There's no smoke involved. I'm not even translucent, like they portray most ghosts. But, then again--I'm not a ghost."

"What was your name again?" Taichi asked.

"Yamato, and you'd be good to remember it in the future. Though, that doesn't make sense either, you knew it when you talked to your sister. How would she know who I am, I don't talk to her... She can't see me."

Taichi's mouth dropped opened. How did he know that? Was he spying?

"Now that's a little creepy," he said aloud to himself. 

"I don't watch you when you're in the bathroom, chill out. I'm not a pervert," Yamato countered, reading Taichi's thoughts. 

"So what, you randomly decided to start bugging me? Am I the victim of the week or something?" Yamato chuckled, shaking his head. 

"Of course not... I've always been here. To tell the truth, I was surprised that you could hear and see me... You never could before."

"So why all of a sudden..." Yamato shrugged.

"I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine."

The two stared at each other for a few moments before Taichi's threw his hands in the air and shook his head, surprising Yamato. "I refuse to believe this bullshit. Why don't you just leave me alone, go home."

Yamato continued to stare at Taichi, a confused expression planted on his face. It was kind of funny when he thought about it. Taichi refused to believe the boy, but continued to think about him. Continued to talk to him. Not like he was actually going to go anywhere, the most he would do is disappear--not actually leaving the apartment. Then Yamato got an idea, his face lighting up. Taichi gave him a suspicious look.

"C'mon," the boy said quickly disappearing, then reappearing behind Taichi. "I'll show you." Taichi jumped; not expecting the boy to appear behind him.

The brunet followed the boy through the hallway, still a little weary about what he was up to. Yamato stopped abruptly in front of Hikari's bedroom door, Taichi almost bumping into him.

Yamato turned to Taichi and said, "Open the door." Taichi did as he was told, and watched as Yamato strode into the room; his mouth dropping open.

He watched as his sister ignored the boy bouncing around her room. She stared straight at Taichi, an expectant look upon her face.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked finally. "Or are you going to stand there gaping at my room?" Taichi's mouth shut abruptly. He watched Yamato carefully as he waved his hands in front of his sister's face--she ignoring every bit of it. She looked a bit exasperated though.

"If you feel the need, just shove him," the brunet said finally. Hikari raised a delicate eyebrow. What was her brother talking about?

"Are you trying to be funny, Tai?" she asked, still a little confused. 

Taichi shook his head. "Don't you see him? He's parading around your room like he owns it."

The young girl laughed nervously. "Tai? There's no one in this room besides you and me."

"Sure there is! He's right there!" the brunet insisted as he walked over to where Yamato was now standing. "See?" he said, poking at the boy.

Hikari swallowed visibly, staring at her brother as he poked at the empty air once again. She was starting to get a little freaked out. Was he joking?

"Are you playing some kind of joke to freak me out, Tai?" she asked slowly. "It's working." Taichi shook his head.

"No, look! He's right there!" he said again. Hikari watched as her brother poked at the invisible person once again.

"I'm getting mom, Tai. You're really starting to scare me." She took a few steps towards her door--then was grabbed by the shoulders. Taichi spun her around so she faced him.

"No, I'll stop. I'm sorry I scared you. Forget it ever happened, okay?" he pleaded, desperation in his eyes. His sister nodded soundlessly. "I was just messing around anyway," he added with a lop-sided smile.

Hikari pulled away from him, an angry expression passed across her face. "It's not funny. Get out." Taichi nodded and fled from the room.

He got back to his room and glared at Yamato when he realized the boy was there.

"You made me look like a complete idiot. Now she thinks I'm insane," he growled lowly trying not to alert his family. Yamato shrugged, smirking.

"Maybe you are. You see me, don't you?" the invisible boy replied, the smirk widening. Taichi growled angrily at the boy's response.

"Leave me alone. You're making me crazy, and not pertaining to being insane--You're pissing me off!" the brunet said angrily. He lunged at the invisible boy, pushing him roughly. He watched with awe as the boy disappear through the wall, soundless. Silence heavily blanketed the room, Taichi stared at the wall for a few moments. Did that really just happen? How could he...?

Taichi quickly made his way out to the living room. He stared at the wall from the other side. The wall Yamato had disappeared into was in the living room. His bedroom and the living room were connected, but there was no sign of the blonde boy he pushed through it. His parents stared at him as he stared at the wall, though, they didn't say anything to him. Finally Taichi walked back to his room. Laying on his bed, he fell asleep quickly.

---

Aero: Another chapter finished. I feel like I accomplished something... Though it's not what I originally set out to finish, but I'm sure none of you are complaining. Don't be surprised if the next chapter isn't out for a few weeks though. The only reason I finished this chapter was because I had a snow day today, and didn't have to go to school. But, do review, okay? They are much appreciated. Thanks! ^^


	3. More Frustration

Disclaimer - It's never going to change.

A/N: So it didn't take me _that_ long to update, did it? I'm afraid I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Probably longer than it took to get this one out. Eh, do enjoy, okie? ^^

**Imaginary Friend  
Chapter.Three**

Taichi didn't think much when he awoke the next morning. The groggy feeling didn't go away, even after he'd taken a cold shower. His next idea was to eat breakfast--and if that didn't work, he'd bang his head up against the wall. He walked out into the kitchen and grabbed himself a bowl. He set the bowl down on the table; then went in search for the cereal.

"Ah-ha!" he announced aloud when he found his favorite cereal in the cupboard. He set the cereal down on the table, but his bowl was no where to be found. He glanced around the table quickly--he was sure he set the bowl down on the table. He searched the kitchen, finding the breakfast bowl easily sitting on the counter by the sink. He stared at the bowl for a few seconds before grabbing it and setting it down next the the cereal.

The brunet poured the cereal into the bowl quickly, then went to the refrigerator to fetch the milk. He checked the expiration date quickly, nodding when he was satisfied that the milk was still good. Going back over to his already poured cereal, he stared at the empty spot where the bowl once was.

"Now I _know_ it was there a minute ago," he pondered out loud to himself. He froze instantly, then looked around the room cautiously. "What are you trying to do?" he asked the room. "I know you're screwing with me."

"Who are you talking to?" Hikari asked as she walked into the living room. Taichi shrugged.

"No _one_," he answered loudly. "There's no one in this room besides you and me. No_body_." Hikari nodded, her eyes wide, her expression sarcastic.

"Really, Taichi. If I didn't know better, I would think you're talking to someone hiding in the walls," she said, her tone sarcastic. Taichi's eyes widened.

"You think he could be?"

"Tai, what is wrong with you!? You've been acting so weird these past two days."

#$#$#$#$#$

"I wish you would just go away," Taichi said to his empty bedroom. He wasn't sure if the... ghost..?... Was even listening, but he didn't really care. Hikari thought he was talking to himself either way. Why did it all-of-a-sudden decide to show up? One day it wasn't there, the next it was cracking jokes at Taichi's stupidity. The brunet grunted.

"You annoy me and you're not even around," he muttered out loud to himself. "You've only been here a day and I can't stand you. Shouldn't that tell you something? Especially when me off all people never really dislikes anybody."

"Are you talking to yourself again?" an airy voice said.

Taichi sat up on his bed. "I was talking to you. Can't you for once just stick around for more than twenty minutes... I know you're there, but it's creepy." When there was silence in the room, he sighed frustratedly.

Finally Yamato appeared. Though, Taichi didn't really know because he hadn't been paying attention. When he thought about it, 'appeared' made it sound kind of stupid. Wasn't there something else he could use that wasn't so... stupid? His vocabulary wasn't huge though, so he didn't know what else he could use.

"What's another word for 'appear'?" he asked Yamato randomly. Yamato stared at him for a few moments, eyebrow cocked.

"Arise?" the invisible boy answered, giving Taichi a strange look. The brunet shook his head.

"No, that's not right. There aren't any words that I can use."

"Use for what? What are you _talking_ about?"

Taichi shook his head, dismissing the other boy. Maybe he'd just stick with 'appeared' for now, not like he had much of a choice. There was a short silence between the two boys while Taichi thought. Finally he looked at Yamato, he stared at the boy intently--making him shift from one foot to the other.

"Is there a problem?" Yamato asked. Taichi shook his head.

"How did you get like that?" he asked.

Yamato raised an eyebrow, and stared at Taichi for a few short seconds.

"What do you mean?" Taichi sighed.

"How did you become 'invisible'," the brunet responded, using his fingers to quote the word 'invisible'. Yamato just shrugged. "What, you're not going to tell me? You've been bothering me the last day an a half; the least you could do is explain to me why you're like that."

Yamato shook his head. "I don't remember."

"Well, can you disappear again? You're going to be the reason why I end up in an insane asylum, and I don't need the rest of my family thinking I'm crazy. You already have Hikari thinking that."

Yamato stared at Taichi. Boy, did he ramble a lot. Kind of random too, jumping subject to subject. It kind of gave him a headache. But, there was something warm about him. Something Yamato couldn't quite put his finger on. There was something though, something that was inviting to everyone.

Taichi gave the invisible boy a suspicious look.

"What're you staring at?" Yamato shrugged. "Well, disappear so I can get back to normal."

"What if I don't want to?" the boy challenged. 

Taichi didn't know what to say to that. Who cared what the invisible boy wanted? He wasn't the one looking like a complete idiot, now was he? Taichi was beginning to think it was a little unfair. Being invisible gave Yamato an advantage, and he kept falling beautifully into the blonde's traps. This must be what it feels like to be a dog. You know, 'cause lots of dogs bark at invisible things--maybe they're barking at something like Yamato. Yeah, nevermind. It all seemed far-fetched to Taichi whatever way he looked at it. 

"Could you at least put your 'invisible' ability to some _good _use? Go. Away. _Please_."

"Why am I so bad?"

"I don't know, you tell me. I didn't know you were bad," Taichi replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Evil demon." Yamato shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. What am I hurting being here? Seriously, I can't do anything." Taichi's face dropped, he stared at Yamato skeptically.

"You can't do anything?! You're making me crazy!" the brunet ranted. "And yet I'm still standing here talking to him as if he were a real person," he continued, talking to himself.

"No offense, but you talk to people _I_ can't even see," Yamato pointed out critically. Taichi groaned.

"I'm talking to myself, you idiot." Yamato shrugged.

There was a soft knock on Taichi's door, and the brunet froze. He stared at the door like a deer caught in headlights. He looked back at Yamato, but the boy was gone. There's was another knock on the door, but this one was more urgent.

"Taichi, are you okay?" his mother's voice came through the door.

Taichi opened the door quickly, grinning at his mother.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" She stared at him for a long moment, then looked around his room from where she stood in his doorway.

"Is someone else in here with you?" Taichi shook his head.

"'Course not."

His mother sighed. "I thought I heard you talking to someone." Taichi laughed, trying not to sound nervous.

"No, just myself. I was talking to myself, I mean." His mother nodded and left Taichi in his room, she muttered something to herself as she walked away, but Taichi didn't catch it.

The brunet closed his door quickly, leaning against it. This wasn't fun anymore--then again it hadn't been fun to begin with. He looked around the room, waiting for Yamato to reappear.

"Coast is clear. Not like you had to disappear anyway."

"I was doing you a favor," Taichi heard.

"How was that a favor?" he asked, walking further into his room.

"Because," Yamato's voice was behind him, so Taichi turned and faced the blonde. "If you can't see me, you're not as likely to talk to me." Taichi nodded.

"Oh... Right."

#$#$#$#$#$

It took a long time for Taichi to fall asleep that night. He couldn't stop thinking that Yamato was probably watching him. It creeped him out, thinking that this strange boy had some type of infatuation with him. Taichi decided that's what it had to be, an infatuation. Why else would the invisible boy stick around? Though, he didn't dawn on it for very long. It made his head hurt. 

When he opened his eyes the next morning, he about died from a heart-attack. "Ah! What are you doing!?" he yelled, pushing Yamato away. Though, the blonde just grinned at him.

Yamato had been leaning over Taichi. Staring at his face, if Taichi would have picked his head up off his pillow--he could have kissed the invisible boy. Though, he wasn't sure if that was possible. After-all Yamato wasn't real, but then again, Taichi _could_ touch him as if he were a real person.

"You looked so peaceful."

Taichi gave him a pitiful look. "So you tower over me? I know you couldn't have seen my whole face 'cause when I opened my eyes all I saw were your eyes." Yamato grinned at Taichi.

"You're really flustered about this aren't you?"

Taichi nodded. "Yes," he replied, then shook his head quickly. "I mean, no! I mean, it wasn't what I wanted to see this early in the morning." Yamato just grinned and shook his head.

---

Aero: Could I trouble you for a review? They're much appreciated, and doesn't even take five minutes! ^_~ Thanks!


	4. Screaming Match

Disclaimer - I dun own Digimon, and never will--what a shame. _;;

A/N: I never expected this fic to be so popular, honestly. I figured it would be a flop, actually. You know, one of those fics that sounds good but then somehow doesn't turn out that way...? Yeah, anyway, the plot begins to unfold. ^^ Yes, quite right. Enjoy! ^_~ 

**Imaginary Friend  
Chapter.Four**

Taichi walked into Hikari's room, and was going to try a different approach to this whole invisible person thing. His courage kind of went down the tube when Hikari looked at him, wide eyed, as if she were scared. So he stood in the middle of her room, trying to give a reassuring smile.

"Just here me out, okay?" he started. Hikari nodded. "I know you're going to think I'm crazy, but I keep thinking that maybe--just maybe--that you'll actually believe me." Hikari stared at her brother, not saying a word. Taichi took that as a sign to continue.

"I have this... person. He's kind of annoying," he began, but was interrupted by Yamato.

"What!? I'm not annoying, how dare you say that about me!" Taichi swallowed, ignoring the boy's comment.

"There's only a slight problem. You nor anyone else can see him, only me."

Hikari sighed.

"No, just listen to me, please. I know it sounds so off the wall, but I'm not messing around! I swear to you, he's standing in this room right now." Taichi didn't like the way his voice sounded as if he were begging his sister to believe him. Though, he kind of was, wasn't he? 

Hikari sat there for a few minutes, contemplating what her brother had just told her. On one hand, there wasn't any such things as invisible people--but how could she know for sure? If they were invisible then she couldn't see them, right? On the other hand, why would her brother make up some bull-crap story? Sure, he liked to exaggerate, but usually he wasn't so serious. Finally she sighed.

"Is this the person you've been talking to the last couple days?" she asked and Taichi nodded. "Where is 'he' now?" Taichi looked around the room, searching for the invisible boy, but didn't see him anywhere.

"He's being a shit-head right now, so he's not around." Hikari nodded. She studied her other brother silently. 

"What does he look like?"

"Well, he's taller than me--I think. He's got blonde hair, blue eyes--Like crystal blue eyes."

"So, he's cute, then?" Taichi shrugged. "So what exactly is he?" He shrugged again.

"I don't really know. He won't leave me alone though, gets kind of annoying after awhile. His name is Yamato, though."

#$#$#$#$#$

Taichi left Hikari in her room to think, and went back to his room. Yamato was laying on the bed, glaring at him.

"You give a bad name to the 'invisible', you know that?" Taichi shrugged. Yamato sat up, his glare never faltering. "I don't need someone who can't even see me to judge me and think I'm a complete shit-head."

Taichi chuckled.

"How do you find this funny? Just because I'm 'invisible', as you put it, doesn't mean I can't punch you in the face."

Taichi stopped, staring at Yamato. "I don't get that," he said. "If you're invisible, how can you punch me? How come I can touch you, but you can disappear; making me feel like you weren't there at all?"

"You know, you're continuously telling me to go away--why should I tell you anything?" the blonde shot back.

"I didn't ask you to be here, did I?"

"And, I didn't ask you to be able to see me."

"That's not fair!" Taichi's voice was beginning to rise. "You can disappear! So you don't _have_ to let me see you!" He felt incredibly foolish--he was arguing with something that wasn't even real.

"I was perfectly content when you couldn't see me. I've always been here, you're the one who decided to open your eyes; so why don't you close them again!"

#$#$#$#$#$

Hikari sat in her room, listening to her brother yell. It sounded as if he were fighting with someone, but that someone could only be heard by him. 'Yamato,' she thought to herself. She hoped her family wouldn't hear Taichi's side of the quarrel--not like they could here Yamato's side anyway. She laughed slightly, her brother sounded like he was arguing with himself.

What could you possible get into a fight for with someone you can't even have any physical emotion towards? Emotion, she wasn't sure. She didn't think so, but she still wasn't sure. It wouldn't be any different than having an emotional attachment to a celebrity, right? She wished her brother wouldn't have ever mentioned it to her - now she was curious. Maybe she'd ask Ken later - he might be able to come up with something. Though, he may think she were insane. Man, was she confused.

When everything went silent, she decided to get see what was up with her brother.

She knocked on his bedroom door before entering. "Everything okay in here?" she asked cautiously. Taichi sighed frustratedly, laying on his bed, facing the ceiling.

"How can you fight with something that's not even real?"

"Yamato?"

"Yes," he replied, sitting up - staring at Hikari. "I mean, how is that even possible?" Hikari shrugged.

"What did you two fight about?" she asked curiously. Taichi's face scrunched weirdly.

"I don't know. I don't even remember. He disappeared afterwards - good ridden."

Hikari shook her head and walked out of the room, leaving Taichi to his own thoughts.

"I don't want him here anyway," he said to himself once she was out of ear-shot. "Just gives me unwanted trouble."

A moment after, Taichi felt a few strands of his brown hair being pulled from his scalp. He grabbed his head immediately.

"Ouch!" He glared at the room. "Dude, leave me alone. You're taking advantage of your little 'power'." There wasn't an answer and he sighed exasperatedly. "You're a dirty scoundrel, y'hear?" Again, no reply. Taichi sighed, giving up.

#$#$#$#$#$

Taichi woke up the next morning, realizing he'd slept in his clothes - again. His parents were always telling him to change before getting into bed, 'it's bad for your body', or something like that. He sat up, putting his shoe-covered feet on the floor. He stood and tried to take a step, but fell on his face - crying out as he hit the floor.

"I'd kill you if I knew how," he muttered to himself, untying his shoes from each other."You wanna fight dirty? Why don't you play fair? Scared?"

"Taichi, who on earth are you talking to?" asked Taichi's father, giving his son a strange look. Taichi jumped to his feet, and brushed himself off. He laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

"N-nothing, dad. I mean, n-nobody." Mr. Yagami raised his eyebrow at his son's suspiciousness. "Don't worry, dad - I was just talking to myself. You know how I am." He nodded, unsure of what his son was up to - he exited the room anyway.

---

Aero: I know, I know... It's taken me so long to get this chapter out. I'm sorry. If you want to see how I'm doing on any of my stories, you can visit my livejournal. **http:// www [dot] livejournal [dot] com/users/alley86kat** - not everything will be fiction related though. I still ramble on about life and crap in general, but check it out anyway. Leave a comment or something - and leave a review before you go, okie? They're much appreciated. ^^


	5. Prankster Yama

Disclaimer - I dun own Digimon, and never will--what a shame. _;;

A/N: Yet another chapter, don't get used to it. I'm on spring break right now - plus I'm out of a job - so I have lots of free time. I've finally written something in Yamato's POV - for Redrum, because she's been uh... 'hinting' at it for quite some time. ^_~ It's not a full chapter, but some of Yama's POV just for her. ^^

Oh, and a special note - I've started the sequel to BtC and you can check out the first couple paragraphs of 'Sunkissed Dreams' in my livejournal. **www [.] livejournal [.] com/users/alley86kat/5169.html** So feel free to check that out - and tell me what you think; love it, hate it, pitch it, whatever.

**Imaginary Friend  
Chapter.Five**

Never in his entire life did he think he would fight with someone that could never see him before. Actually, he never thought he would fight with anyone at all. When you're not exactly visible, you don't seem to have that problem. But now, having experienced a 'fight', if you even want to call it that, he didn't like the feeling all that much.

It made you clench your fists, grit your teeth, and make your face turn red. Not even mentioning that you want to punch the person you're fighting with. He just wanted to tackle Taichi. Punch him in the face so he could feel better.

He stared at Taichi as he slept, plotting what he was going to do to the brown-haired boy. When his vision landed on the boy's shoes, Yamato smirked evilly. He laughed out loud as he tied Taichi's shoelaces together. And, that was only the beginning of Yamato's reign of terror. He was going to make Taichi's life a living hell.

#$#$#$#$#$

When Taichi woke up the next morning, Yamato had to keep himself from laughing. He watched as the boy got out of bed, only to trip and land on his face moments after. Yamato chuckled, he was starting to feel better.

"I'd kill you if I knew how," Taichi muttered out loud, untying his shoes from each other. "You wanna fight dirty? Why don't you play fair? Scared?" Yamato shook his head, the grin never leaving his features. 

"Taichi, who on earth are you talking to?" asked Taichi's father, Yamato jumped startled. Taichi jumped to his feet, and brushed himself off. He laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

"N-nothing, dad. I mean, n-nobody." Mr. Yagami raised his eyebrow at his son's suspiciousness. "Don't worry, dad - I was just talking to myself. You know how I am." He nodded and exited the room. Yamato laughed as Taichi sighed in relief. He watched as Taichi walked out of the room. 

He walked out into the living room and plopped down on the couch, next to the pet cat¹, waiting for Taichi to come into the room. Once Taichi entered the room, he picked up the cat and sat down where the cat had been. He and the cat settled down, and Taichi grabbed the television remote; starting to channel surf.

Yamato smirked and looked at the cat. "Hey, kitty," he said, reaching out to touch the cat. The cat stared at Yamato, her tail twitching wildly. Taichi stared down at the cat for a few seconds, an eyebrow quirked. "Boo," the blonde said, startling the cat. Hissing, the cat dug it's claws into Taichi. The brunet yelp, and pushed the cat off his lap, getting scratched in the process.

"What is your problem!? Gah, stupid cat!" he muttered, staring that the scratched on his hands and arms. Yamato gave himself a pat on the back - a job well done. "I hate you." Taichi whispered, staring at the television screen. "More than you could ever know."

"Oh c'mon now, Taichi. Something must have spooked it."

"Oh, yeah. Right, mom," he said. Too bad he wasn't talking about the cat. Yamato laughed. Taichi's head snapped to the side, glaring at Yamato. "You're a jerk."

Grinning, Yamato smiled. "Why thank you. I didn't think you thought so highly of me." Taichi growled.

"Drop dead!" he said bluntly, his voice rising to a loud pitch.

"Taichi," his father said sternly. Taichi winced, giving his father an apologetic look.

"Aw, Tai - I'm hurt," Yamato replied, a mock-hurt look expression on his face.

Taichi threw his hands up in the air, and snapped at Yamato, "Shut up!" After he said it, he looked at his father instantly. "Not--" But, his father just shook his head. Taichi sighed, and got up - leaving the room.

"Tai! Where are you going?" Yamato called after him, getting up and following him to his bedroom.

"Just leave me alone. This isn't fun anymore! I wish you'd just go away." Yamato stared at Taichi for a long time. Was he sincerely distressed or just playing it off that way. "Can you please just leave me alone? I mean, why do you have to ruin my life?"

At that Yamato laughed. "Your life? I think you've got a few more years to worry about." Taichi sighed, but didn't say anything. "What? Your dad? He'll get over it. You weren't talking to him anyway."

"It's not that easy."

That puzzled Yamato. 'It's not that easy'? It's not like it's the end of the world. At least, Yamato was pretty sure. How could Taichi be _this_ upset about it? It wasn't that big of a deal. Taichi sighed.

"You don't get it."

"Sure I do," Yamato insisted. "At least, I think I do. Anyway, I didn't know it was going to get you this upset--"

"--I'm not upset; I'm just..."

Yamato smirked. "Upset."

"Shut up."

"Isn't that the reason why you're upset?"

Taichi let out a yell of frustration, making Yamato jump. "I'm upset because you made me upset."

"How did I make you upset?"

Taichi didn't say anymore, he just stared at Yamato.

Okay, so maybe he was pushing his luck a tab bit. Yamato was being stupid on purpose and they both knew that. He decided that he'd gotten Taichi back good enough. He did feel kind of bad for being the reason his father was upset with him though. Even if he couldn't understand why that made Taichi so upset.

He had to admit, this was much more entertaining than sitting around all day and just watching. He'd watched Taichi enough to know when and how to push certain buttons - which, yeah, did give him an advantage. But, Taichi had hit a few weak spots - even if he didn't know it. He didn't think that it was a coincidence that the brunet could see him. But, how could he go from not even realizing Yamato was there to being able to nearly pushing him out of the apartment?

Yamato may never know, but Taichi didn't seem to know anything either. The blonde wasn't doing anything different than what he had been in the past - well, except the messing with the brunet's head part. Which, was kind of fun. He was already clumsy and not able to keep his attention on something for very long - so what if Yamato took advantage of that too.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you wouldn't flaunt the fact that only I can see you; by being a jerk when other people are around me," Taichi said, breaking the silence. "Shouldn't you know by now that I don't think before I speak."

"Ah, so you realize it too." Taichi shook his head.

"Can you stop for one minute?"

"Stop what?"

"What you just did."

"What did I just do?"

"Stop repeating me."

"I wasn't repeating you."

"Argh! Just, don't talk. I wasn't talking about repeating me - I was talking about playing everything off like it's a joke." Yamato quirked an eyebrow. 

"When was this? I don't remember that."

"You're doing it again."

"I'm completely serious... But, how can you even say that? You're the one that usually does that."

"So? You don't have to do it to me."

Yamato shook his head, but laughed despite himself. 

#$#$#$#$#$

When Taichi woke up the next morning, he glanced around the room suspiciously. He wasn't wearing any shoes this time, so he couldn't trip and fall on his face again. Well, he _could_ and is highly likely, but the cause won't be Yamato's. 

His morning was uneventful though, which was good. Yamato was being nice too, which was a relief. Taichi decided he'd go over a friend's house in the afternoon. He had to talk to someone who wouldn't think he was completely crazy, or at least someone who would help him figure it all out.

When he knocked on Koushiro's door, he wasn't too worried. He answered the door with a smile.

"Hey," he said, letting Taichi in.

"Hey," Taichi replied, giving a slight wave. 

"What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Taichi looked around the apartment. "Are your parents home?"

"No, they just left. Why, did you need them for something?"

The brunet shook his head quickly. "No, I was just wondering." He paused for a few seconds before continuing. "Do you know anything about ghosts?"

"Not really, but I guess I could do some research. Why?" Taichi shrugged.

"I think a ghost is, uh, living in my apartment." Koushiro's expression was serious, even when he replied.

"Tai, I didn't know you believed it ghosts."

Taichi shrugged, but then his hands began to flail about in the air. "I didn't - well, not till recently. I swear, he _has_ to be a ghost. What else could he be?"

"He?" Taichi nodded. "Are there, uh, 'ghost-like things' going on?" Taichi shrugged, shaking his head. "Is 'he' messing with things, like, let's say keys - moving them around. That sort of thing?"

"He does it to me just to be a jerk."

The two were silent for a few minutes, before Koushiro snapped his fingers - Taichi jumped.

"Look, Tai - I'll look some things up for you, okay? It sounds like a ghost, but then again it doesn't. I'll check into it and call you later. Right now I have to do some things for my mom. So I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Taichi nodded. "Thanks, Koushiro - you're the best, really."

The brunet left with high hopes of finally having some kind of clue as to what Yamato is. Maybe he could figure out a way to get rid of him. He hoped that Koushiro would find something out quick, he was at wits end.

---

Aero: I want to apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. My eyes are doing funny things right now, and it doesn't help that I can barely see out of my right eye because it's almost swollen shut. I have read over this plenty of times, but I'm just making sure. Please leave a review! They're much appreciated. ^^

Oh, and I also apologize for Yama being so out of character, and possibly Taichi as well. _

¹ - I couldn't remember the cat's name! Would anyone enlighten me as to what it is? X.x;;


	6. Farewell Sane World

Disclaimer - I'm going to hide Taichi from everyone and keep him all to myself--maybe I'll make a profit off of him by making people pay to see him--$5.00 a shot, any takers? In other words, I don't own Digimon. Damn the bad luck, I would make everyone really pay too - unless I _really_ like you. X.x;;

A/N: My email has been doing really funky things the last couple weeks, so I have to go through and read all my reviews individually--just to make sure I got them all. Anyway, thanks to everyone who beat into my head that the cat's name is Miko--I won't forget it now. ^^;; And I'm not sure if it's a male or female, but it's now a male. Ha! AU, baby! I can do that and get away with it... That is, if it's a female. And, it still amazes me how much this story is actually liked--but I'm not complaining.

  
  
  


**Imaginary Friend  
Chapter.Six**   
  
  


When Taichi walked into his apartment he was greeted by a very ill-faced Hikari. She stared at him, her face pale. 

"What's the matter?" he asked, taking off his shoes. She stared at him for a long minute before opening her mouth.

"I think your 'friend' is messing with Miko," she replied, her face finally regaining some of it's color. "He's never done that before," she added, shaking her head.

"What'd he do? He's never done what before?"

Hikari pointed to the cat. He was on the floor playing. _What's so weird about that_, Taichi thought. _He does that all the time._

"Uh, Hikari - he does that all the time." Hikari shook her head.

"Look closer, Taichi. I'm telling you; he's never done that before."

Taichi left Hikari's side and walked over to where the cat was rolling around on the floor. He watched him for a good thirty seconds before looking back at Hikari, shrugging his shoulders. He looked back down at the cat and froze. The cat seemed to be batting up at the air as if there was something dangling in front of him, like a piece of string or something. Then he started pawing at the ground, as if trying to catch a string that was being swished back and forth.

"Now do you believe me? He's never done _that_ before."

Taichi nodded, but didn't reply.

After a few moments, he said, "Cats in general are like that though. Why should Miko be any different? He is a cat after all."

Hikari faced dropped, she stared at Taichi blankly for a few seconds before replying, "Why thank you, Taichi. I wasn't sure if Miko was a cat or not. Thanks for clearing up that misunderstanding." The brunet stuck out his tongue at her sarcasm, and she rolled her eyes in return.

The light-haired girl left the room after that, Taichi could hear her bedroom door shut lightly. He stared at Miko for a few seconds before he looked up at him and meowed.

"Don't do that, Miko - especially in front of mom and dad. It's not funny or cute," he told him, shaking his head. The cat meowed again before Taichi retreated to his bedroom.

#$#$#$#$#$

Taichi woke up to the blare of the ringing telephone next to his bed. There was a quick knock on his door a few minutes later, and his mother's voice could be heard on the other side.

"Taichi? The phone is for you."

"Okay, mom," he replied, grabbing the phone from it's cradle. "Hello?"

"Taichi? It's Koushiro."

"Oh... hey."

"I didn't really find anything. I don't think it's a ghost--sure there are a few things in common, but the majority isn't."

"So? What is he? Did you at _least_ find something that can shine some light on the situation?"

"Yes. Taichi, I think you have found yourself an imaginary friend."

Taichi fell out of bed when the words left Koushiro's mouth. A _what_!? Imaginary friend wasn't any better than ghost--possibly _worse_.

"A _what_?! How--I heard you wrong, what did you say?" he stumbled to get a full sentence out of his mouth.

"No, you heard me right. You have an imaginary friend, that's the only other source that came up when I was searching."

"But, that's _worse_ than just seeing ghosts. At least I could get away with, 'Oh it's just a ghost', but an _imaginary_ friend!? I'll be thrown in a mental institution in a heart-beat."

"Tai, imaginary friends are common--"

"Not for a boy that's 16 years old. Sorry, but for a four year old, sure--but a boy that's _sixteen_!? I think I'll give myself up to an insane asylum. Let them do tests, because this is so not part of puberty."

"It's not a _bad_ thing, Taichi. It shows you have an imagination. Maybe it's a little over-active, but you still have one."

"Koushiro, are you even listening to what I'm saying? This is not _normal_."

Out of all the worst case scenarios, this was _not_ one of them. This wasn't just, 'oh, you have an imagination', this was, 'holy shit, you're making up people with your imagination that you talk to'. Taichi had come up with some pretty messed up stuff with his imagination, but never a person that he could see and talk to. Even _his_ imagination wasn't _that_ good. 

"Taichi? Are you still there?" But the brunet made no attempt to reply. As a matter of fact he didn't even hear Koushiro's voice. "Look Taichi, I'll keep searching. I could have overlooked something, don't start jumping to conclusions--I think you're overreacting a little."

"You know, no matter what this isn't going to be something that is normal. Let it be ghosts, imaginary friends, or aliens--this is not normal."

"The latter isn't even a possibility, Tai. I guarantee that. But, I'll call you back when I find something else, okay?"

"Sounds good... whatever."

Taichi hung up the phone without saying goodbye. He stared at the ceiling above him, contemplating what he should do now.

"Hey, are you around?" he asked out loud to the room. "This would be a good time to go, 'POOF!' or whatever it is you do." He waited a good two minutes before sighing. "Or not. Whichever fits your schedule best, I guess." He didn't really know why he wanted Yamato for company. Maybe he figured since he was going crazy, he at least had someone to talk to--so he was going to use that to his advantage. Or not, because Yamato didn't seem to want to be in the company of him.

"How come we have to go by your schedule? That's a little unfair. You just show up whenever you feel the need, but when I actually kinda... sorta... want you to; you ignore me. How come you can do that? If I was invisible I would beat the crap out of you," said Taichi, continuing to talk to himself. "Listen to me, I'm talking to walls now. I wish you'd just show up so I stop talking to myself."

"Actually, it's more like a ceiling."

Taichi rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his hand. He stared at Yamato for a few moments before speaking, "It's still a flat surface."

"True. So, what will your other two wishes be? You got your one granted."

"I wish you were a genie, that would be so cool."

"Well, sorry but that wish is void... You have to wish for things that I can actually _do_."

Taichi grinned, laughing slightly. "Do I still have two though? I wish things weren't so complicated inside my head."

"Sorry, no can do on that one either. Looks like you're out of wishes. Man, you just wasted them, didn't you?"

"Hey, I should still have two--those other two didn't count. I wish you weren't so _stupid_." Yamato laughed, shaking his head.

"You can't keep making wishes... It doesn't work that way." Taichi sat up, staring at Yamato.

"You're not a _genie_ anyway. So it doesn't really _matter_." 

Yamato sat on Taichi's bed, and the brunet stared at him awkwardly. He was about to ask what the blonde was doing, but decided not to. Instead he said, "What did you do all day when I couldn't see you?" Yamato shrugged.

"Nothing. It gets very boring, actually. But, I kind of liked it."

"How long have you been here? I mean, even before I was here?" 

"I don't think so, but then again--I only remember vaguely."

Taichi thought about this for a few minutes. He couldn't really tell if Yamato was a ghost, imaginary friend, or alien. He'd decided though, that alien was a complete possibility--it didn't matter what Koushiro said. It's been heard that ghost don't always know that they're dead, and they don't remember dying. Imaginary friends would know they're imaginary, wouldn't they? So maybe he didn't know all that much about anything, all he knew was that it wasn't normal.

"I think I'm going to make something up," Taichi said randomly.

"Make what up?"

"What you are. You don't know, and I sure as heck don't know--so I'm going to make something up." Yamato nodded. "Like, I think you're an alien from outer-space." Yamato couldn't stifle his laughter. Actually, he was laughing hysterically.

"I'm not an alien, Taichi. But, if thinking that will make you feel better, go right ahead."

Taichi shrugged, cracking a smile. "I figured I should go all out, make things more interesting--that way I can't be surprised." Yamato nodded, but didn't say anything. "Do you think you are an imaginary friend? But, was that you playing with Miko?"

"I don't know if I'm an imaginary friend, but yes, I was playing with Miko. Haven't you ever wondered why he acts so weird sometimes? You think he bats at the air for no apparent reason? It's usually me--when I get bored."

Taichi sighed frustratedly. "If you play with Miko then you can't really be imaginary, can you? If you were part of my imagination, then it would make more sense if I could see you and no one else... But, my _cat_ can see you--so you can't be all that imaginary."

Would it be crazy of Taichi so say that he was getting attached to Yamato. Not like he would actually ever say it, but would it be crazy? No matter how much Taichi tells Yamato to get lost, he likes the fact that the blonde keeps coming back. Even the fact that Taichi could be going mentally insane doesn't really bother him when he thinks about Yamato.

"If I'm put in a mental institution will you come with?" he asked, staring at Yamato intently. Yamato shrugged.

"I could always try, couldn't I? Why would you want me to come though?"

"The fact that you were the one who put me there, you'd better stick around so I'm not completely going insane by myself."

Yamato laughed and shook his head. "Whatever, Taichi, whatever."

---

Hey, you didn't have to wait as long for this chapter, ne? Don't worry, be happy--and don't kill me if the next chapter isn't out for a month or two... Not saying that's going to happen, but you know. O.o;;


	7. Anyone Confused Yet?

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon.

**Author's Note**: First and foremost--I'd like to thank all the people who haven't totally give up on this fic. It's been well over six months since the last chapter, and you've stuck with me. I think you all deserve some pocky, but I ate the last of mine... Hey, it's the thought that counts! ::grins cheekily:: And just to waste more of your time... Since you've waited this long... I'm just going to ramble... Nah, just kidding. XD

* * *

**Imaginary Friend  
****Chapter.Seven**

At first Taichi thought that Yamato was just playing a joke on him. But, when he didn't appear laughing--Taichi started to worry. Now it's been over a week and still no Yamato. The brunet decided that knowing someone invisible wasn't cool. How would he know if Yamato died or something? It's not like he could just go ask someone where he was. No one could see the blonde; so they wouldn't even know who he is.

Taichi sighed frustratedly, where was Yamato? Was something wrong--was he mad at the brunet? Taichi was so confused.

He took a shower and tried not to worry so much about it. When he was finished he found himself gripping the edges of the ceramic sink--he stared at his reflection wide-eyed. When he'd been brushing his teeth something had moved in the mirror; something behind him. It wasn't Yamato though--it was something... else.

When it happened again, he jumped. He spun around--"Who's there!?" he demanded. He had this growing feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He cursed the fact that he was a little... scared. He also cursed his family--no, himself--for not going with his family today. He wished they were home--he would rather feel foolish than terrified... Which right now; he felt like both. He decided that wasn't a very good combination.

Then the light in the bathroom flickered slightly, and that's all that Taichi needed. He dashed out of the bathroom and into the living-room. He grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on--the remote control--and stared down the hallway; daring whatever it was to try anything funny.

After a few minutes of nothing happening Taichi lowed his hand that held the remote. He looked down at the remote and shook his head. "You're an idiot," he said, dropping the remote quickly. He decided that he was _glad_ his family had gone out earlier that day; he was very embarrassed about how he was acting. All he needed was Hikari making fun of him for the rest of his haunted life.

That's when he heard it. A faint voice calling someone's name. It made the hair on the back of Taichi's neck stand up. He strained his ears to hear that name.

"Ya-ma-to?" it called. "Where-are-you?" The words ran together, one long word. It sounded so hollow.

The color drained from his face--he knew that voice. How? How would that even be possible? When the owner of the voice came speeding through the hallway and into the living-room--Taichi was frozen in place. He was unable to breathe. His lungs tighten and his chest began to hurt.

The dark-colored hair; the bright dark-eyes. How could it be? Taichi wanted to cry out at it; tell it to go away. Then it turned and looked him straight in the eye...

"Holy hell!?!" Taichi yelled jumping out of bed. His head and heart was pounding; the sweat just poured off his body. He caught his breath, and then it hit him--no one came in to see what was going on. Looking up at his closed door, he waited. He wasn't sure how _long_ he waited, but he figured pretty damn long enough.

Throwing himself at the door--he opened it as quickly as he could.

"Mom! Dad!" he yelled, breaking the silence. "Hikari!? Are you guys there?!"

That was all he needed. He ran out into the living-room and pulled on his shoes as quickly as he could. Grabbing his house key and nothing else; he fled the apartment as quickly as he could. He only glanced back anxiously as he was about to enter the elevator. But, something crossed his mind and he decided to take the stairwell instead.

Taichi dashed down the stairs--jumping four or five at a time. When he reached the bottom he stumbled and fell forward to the floor. He laid there and caught his breath.

"You moron," he said aloud. "What the _hell_--where's Yamato?"

When he heard footsteps, Taichi was out of the stairwell and the building before he could even blink.

He wandered around for a while not quite sure where he was going. He kept his head ducked down to steer-clear of the strange glances he was getting. Their whispers were kind of obvious too. He cursed himself for being so scared. He'd been so scared that he ran out of the house with nothing on but his pajamas--which happened to be boxer-shorts and a t-shirt. It wasn't exactly shorts-weather... Actually, it was a little chilly.

Taichi found himself at Koushiro's complex. Then he found himself standing in front of his door--the name-plate glaring at him from it's spot on the door. He knocked but no answer. After waiting a few minutes, Taichi knocked again just to make sure. When nobody came to the door Taichi sighed. He wished he knew what time it was.

Sighing, Taichi decided to go home and at _least_ put some clothes on. He was tired of freezing to death.

Opening the door, Taichi was met by his younger sister. "Where've you been?" she asked, then looked at his attire. "And, why did you go out looking like that?"

Taichi glanced around the apartment suspiciously. "How long've you been home?" he asked. Hikari shrugged. "Did anything weird happen?" She shook her head, and put her hands on her hips.

"Why? Was something weird _supposed_ to happen?" she asked back, her eyes narrowing. "Again--where've you been, and why are you dressed like that?"

"Um, I just needed some fresh air," Taichi said, easily walking past her where she'd cornered him by the door. "And, I didn't feel like getting dressed... Don't worry about it, it wasn't you out there looking like this." Hikari sighed.

"No, but I bet you'll catch a cold now."

Taichi stuck his tongue out at her, and plopped down on the couch--sighing heavily. "Where's mom and dad? I thought you went with them..."

"I did--mom went to the store, and dad wasn't feeling well--he went to take a nap."

The whole day was turning into a big weird--_thing_. Taichi was really starting to wish that Yamato wouldn't have disappeared. At least with the invisible boy around Taichi didn't feel so... crazy.

"How ironic," he said aloud to himself. Hikari laughed and the brunet glared at her.

"Do you even know what that word means?" she asked. He scoffed at her.

"I used it right, didn't I?" Hikari shrugged.

"That doesn't mean anything."

Taichi rolled his eyes and ignored her. After he thought about it--it didn't make sense... Why would he be there? The brunet hadn't lived in the apartment all his life; only for a couple of years. Okay, more like nine years, but that shouldn't matter.

When his mother got home Taichi went to bed, he told his family that he wasn't feeling very well. That was enough for them to leave him alone. He laid in bed for hours before finally dozing off. He'd fade in and out of unconsciousness jumping every-so-often. He sighed frustratedly and turned over onto his stomach. He stared at the wall for a few minutes before his eye-lids got heavy. 'I'll close them for a few minutes,' he thought to himself.

A few minutes turned into a few hours.

He sat up in bed after getting the much needed sleep. Taichi stared at his room for a good five minutes before actually moving. Getting up, he opened his bedroom door. He stared into the black hallway.

"Mom? Dad?" he called lightly not knowing if they were asleep. But, hadn't his clock said that it was only 7:30pm?

Then he got that feeling again. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. What was going on? Taichi was sick of this. He stopped breathing when he heard that voice again. It was saying something different this time.

"Ya-ma-to? Why-are-you-hiding?"

'Oh yeah, same voice,' Taichi thought. Then it registered what it'd said. Hiding? Huh?

The brunet looked down when he felt something cold touch his hand. He stared into dark, familiar eyes. "Why-is-he-hiding?" It said. "Are-you-hiding-him? Why? Why-are-you-hiding-him?"

Taichi felt the sensation that he was falling. He was falling back, but he couldn't twist his body to see where he was falling--he just fell blindly. Then the sensation just stopped--abruptly.

His vision was blurry, but it was gradually coming back into focus. He stared at his sister who looked frantic. He couldn't hear her voice, but he could see her lips moving. She was shaking him.

"Stop," he finally said, and she did so.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Taichi nodded, his hearing miraculously returned.

"What happened?" he asked and she shrugged shakily.

"You just fell backwards. I came in here to see if you were awake, and you were just standing there. I grabbed your hand when I realized that you weren't breathing, and then you just fell backwards." Hikari stopped for a few seconds before adding, "I was worried that you had gone into shock or something--the way you were just staring at me."

Though, Taichi stopped listening before she'd even started. 'Why am I hiding him?' he repeated. 'I didn't know I was hiding anybody.' This was a little too surreal for Taichi.

It was about time to go have a chat with Izumi Koushiro--again. Taichi had a feeling this was more than just any ol' imaginary friend. Which, by-the-way, he thought was all crap anyway. It just sounded good--since it's better than saying, 'oh this invisible guy that I like to hang out with.'

Though, imaginary friend wasn't all the great either. Hell, Taichi just wanted to know where Yamato went and why this little _thing_ was deciding it was his fault. 'Why would I hide Yamato?' Taichi thought. 'It's not like I actually could anyway.'

"Taichi, are you listening to me?" Hikari's voice rang-out, slicing through his thoughts.

He sighed. "Not really, no. Hope it wasn't all that important." She growled at him and stalked out of his room. "Sorry," he said a moment later.

There was still one thing that really bothered Taichi. Why was this little _boy_ haunting him? What bothered him even more was the fact that he resembled Taichi in so many different ways. Right down to big brown bush that grew atop his head.

---

Aero: A bit of a cliffhanger? I guess, I'm not entirely sure. Oh, and my birthday was the 16th of October--so everyone wish me a happy belated birthday (way to be subtle, huh?)! It was fun and I'm now _legal_! ::dances:: Anyway, I expect everyone to update now... Because I did, and I'm starting a new trend. ::nods:: Oh, and review--it's the nice thing to do.


End file.
